


Why on Earth are you wearing that?

by Aureolum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tin Foil Hats, aliens and stuff, iwaoi - Freeform, lmao what even is this trash, oiiwa - Freeform, oikawa just wants to look at the freaken stars jeez iwachan, thou tin foil shall protect tooru from thy villainous aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureolum/pseuds/Aureolum
Summary: Iwaizumi decides to water his plants that reside on his balcony only to find his neighbour wearing a tin foil hat and what the hell is he doing?I saw a prompt on Tumblr and this happenedThe rating is T because of language, there is nothing physical...yet ;)





	

Putting his fingers over the handle, Iwaizumi opened the sliding glass door to be greeted with the cool evening breeze. He stepped out onto the balcony and took the small pastel blue watering can into his grasp. He hummed as he tended to his plants. A barking dog could be heard in the distance.  _That reminds me, I'm going to the shelter on Tuesday to possibly adopt from Kyoutani._ He sighed as he placed the can down and sat in the chair nestled in the corner, next to the railing of the balcony. Another door could be heard sliding open, as well as as a clatter. Iwaizumi whipped his head around to see where the crash had come from. His eyes fell upon a young man. He wore an over sized black sweater that had constellations printed onto its fabric. It went to just above his knees. Iwaizumi's gaze shifted upwards to be meeted with a brunette  that cute messy hair and large circular glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. But oh no, the outfit was not complete yet. Perched atop his head sat...a silver crown? A bowl of foil? A-

"Why on Earth are you wearing that?" Iwaizumi asked, slightly amused but mainly just confused.

The others eyes flickered over Iwaizumi before he quickly ducked down to retrieve his telescope off of the tiled floor. Once he held it firmly in his hands again, he stroked it, before returning his gaze to Iwaizumi. 

"Isn't it obvious?" The stranger said simply in his smooth tone. Iwaizumi stared at him for a moment before replying,

"Um no it's not. Enlighten me as to why the hell you are wearing a piece of foil on your head." Iwaizumi retorted.

"Well Mr. Grumpy Pants, I am infact an alien enthusiast as well as being obsessed with anything space related." At that he motioned to his telescope,

"Tonight I was planning to star gaze, maybe look for some aliens. Everyone knows that the only way you can protect yourself from them is by wearing a foil hat." The stranger tapped the hat with his index finger.

"You look ridiculous." Iwaizumi couldn't help but laugh at his neighbor's fashion choices. Iwaizumi had never met his neighbor prior to that evening as he had only just moved in, while Iwaizumi had been there for 3 years. 

"What's your name anyways?" Asked Iwaizumi's neighbour.

"Iwaizumi."

"Got a first name to go with that?" Asked the brunette in a flirtatious voice.

"We aren't that close yet and I don't even know your name for starters." He huffed.

The brunette quickly stuck his arm out over the railing to Iwaizumi, waiting for him to grab a hold of his hand in order to shake it in greeting. He reluctantly obliged and shook his hand briefly as the other introduced himself.

"Well my name is Oikawa Tooru, I don't mind what you call me though." Winked Oikawa.

"Shittykawa it is then."

"Wait what! Rude!" Oikawa exclaimed.

Iwaizumi smirked, pleased with Oikawa's reaction. Oikawa spun on his heel and stomped over to his telescope, plopping down onto a stool and muttered something under his breath along the lines of,

"What are the hot one's always dicks?"

"Pardon?"

Oikawa shot Iwaizumi a glare but he couldn't be taken seriously because his freckled cheeks were darkening into a crimson shade of embarrassment. Iwaizumi took his neighbours embarrassment as his cue to leave, so he rose from his seat and began towards the door of his apartment.

“W-Wait! Where are you going so soon?” Oikawa squeaked.

Iwaizumi looked over to him in thought. _He still wants me around?_  Iwaizumi walked over to the railing and placed his elbows on it, cupping his face with his hands.

“I thought you were angry at me?” His voiced made the statement more of a question when he said that.

“Nah, it’s okay.” Oikawa replied somewhat coolly.

Oikawa returned to fidgeting with the adjustments on the telescope.

“So do you like space?” Oikawa continued, still not looking at Iwaizumi.

“It’s alright I guess.”

Oikawa turned around so quickly that Iwaizumi was surprised that he hadn’t snapped his neck.

“’Alright’?! Space is fucking amazing!” Oikawa snapped. Iwaizumi raised his hands defensively.

“Okay! Okay! Space is cool…not as cool as cool as Godzilla but still.” Iwaizumi smirked.

“Godzilla- Pfft! Godzilla my ass!”

“Jeez mind your language, there is a five year old and a 3 year old downstairs, I don’t think they need to know the words that are spilling out of your mouth right now. And it’s not my fault if my opinion is correct and yours isn’t.” Iwaizumi said slyly. Oikawa opened his mouth for his rebuttal but quickly shut it in case there actually were children listening to their conversation (Well their rather heated debate over such silly topics). Oikawa huffed and finally finished adjusting his telescoping before staring through the lense. His face lit up in awe and he gasped quietly, not caring if iwaizumi decided to leave now. Oikawa mouthed the word ‘wow’. The small town that the two were situated in had hardly any-if even no-light pollution. The evening sky was cloudless, allowing the fiery balls of gas known as stars in the darkness to be completely visible to the two. Iwaizumi had to admit it, Oikawa was adorable while he was off in his little alien world observing the sky. He sighed contently at the sight before him. A beautiful young man that had messy chestnut locks, freckled cheeks with large circular glasses perched atop his nose. He wore a humble over sized sweater, cute alien covered socks and of course that hat of his. Iwaizumi hoped that if he stared long enough the image would be permanently embedded in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Aghhhhhhhhh I finally reposted the chapter! I haven't decided whether or not this will be a one shot or an actual full fanfiction, so maybe leave your thoughts in the comments? Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope that you have a nice day! ;3


End file.
